1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retainers and, more particularly, to a retainer adapted to detachably secure two wired/grilled members together.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing showing the shape forming of a C-shaped retainer 1 according to the prior art. This structure of C-shaped retainer 1 is commonly used to secure one wire meshed bottom panel 3 and one grilled side panel 4 of a basket 2, or two grilled side panels 4 of the basket 2 together. When installed, the C-shaped retainer 1 is scrimped to fixedly secure the two connected members together. This structure of C-shaped retainer 1 is not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks.
1. When installed, the C-shaped retainer 1 cannot easily be removed from the basket 2. i.e., the basket 2 is not detachable.
2. When using a tool to remove the C-shaped retainer 1 from the basket 2 in order to detach the basket 2, the C-shaped retainer 1 tends to be damaged.
3. When installed in the basket 2, the C-shaped retainer 1 tends to be forced out of place unless it is soldered to the basket 2.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a retainer, which can conveniently detachably be fastened to two members to be secured together. It is another object of the present invention to provide a retainer, which is practical for use to secure parts of a basket, making the basket detachable when not in use. According to the present invention, the retainer is an oblong block injection-molded from tough plastics, having a first transverse through hole and a second transverse through hole arranged in parallel, a first gap in communication between the first transverse through hole and the space outside the retainer, a first springy arm disposed around the first transverse through hole and suspending above the first gap, a first stop block disposed at one side of the first through hole opposite to the first springy arm, a second gap in communication between the second transverse through hole and the space outside the retainer, a second springy arm disposed around the second transverse through hole at one side of the second gap, and a second stop block disposed at one side of the second gap opposite to the second stop block. According to one embodiment of the present invention, the first gap and the second gap are transversely disposed in parallel in one side of the retainer at different elevations. According to another embodiment of the present invention the first gap and the second gap are disposed in two sides of the retainer and arranged at right angles.